I'm Coming For You
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Percy has had enough. He was tired and restless from running from the gorgons. He just wants to sit down and give up. But everytime he does, that face pops up in his mind. Annabeth's face. And he stands back up. For her. Set during TSoN! One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Do I look like a man with kids? No, I didn't think so either.**

**I really have nothing to say, so…. Yeah, just enjoy this one-shot and review!**

**Read note below, very important!**

Percy panted heavily as he sat down on the dirty ground and leaned on a gigantic rock. He let out an exhausted sigh as he felt the cool fresh air touch his dirty, sweaty skin. He was exhausted and tired. He had been running for weeks, trying to get away from those two gorgons. Ever since he left the wolf house they've been after him.

He tried everything he could. He sliced, stabbed and cut them in half but they wouldn't stay dead for more than two hours. The only reason he was still running was because they can't kill him as well. They tried to claw his face off or bite his skin, but they just couldn't kill him and Percy didn't know why.

It had been two weeks since he left the wolf house and he was so tired he just wanted to sit there, beside this rock and just, give up. He wouldn't care if those two gorgons found him and started to claw his face out again. He didn't give a damn. He wouldn't do a thing if they advanced at him and stabbed him in every part of his body, trying to somehow find a way to kill him.

As he thought further, it sounded like a great idea. But, as he closed his eyes, wanting to rest just for a couple of minutes, a face appeared in his mind. A face he could never forget. A face he never wanted to forget. Though, he didn't know why, he loved seeing that face. That face with the startling grey eyes, calculating your every move. Those thin, pink, soft lips that curled up into a cute smile he knew too well. Her curly blond hair that falls perfectly around her shoulder. That face, that always keeps him going.

When her face appeared in his mind, he knew he couldn't give up. As much as he wanted to rest and have a minute to breathe and smell the fresh air, he couldn't. He knew that if he gave up, she would be disappointed. He knew that if he gave up, he would never see that face in person ever again. He knew that if he gave up, she would hate him for not trying harder. And if she hates him, then it won't matter to him if he survives or not.

He opened his eyes, exhaled and put his hands on his knees and stood up. He stood there for a minute, thinking about her face. Annabeth's face. And he knew that he won't give up. He knew that he can't give up even if he wanted to. Because Annabeth's face will always pop into his mind and push him forward, encouraging him to go further. To go to her. He let out a deep breath and looked at the path ahead. It was a long path, but he had to walk through it if it means seeing Annabeth's face again.

As he looked at the long path ahead of him, he smiled. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He smiled and thought to himself; _"I'm coming Annabeth. Just wait, I'm coming for you'_

And he started to run, as fast as he could towards California, hoping to see Annabeth's face again.

**Ta-da! Done! I know it's a little short! Don't bug me about it! I tried my best!**

**Anywho, now I have something to say.**

**I'm so sorry to all my readers because I haven't updated any of my currently ongoing stories which are: "High School For Annabeth Chase" and "The Olympians Read The Lightning Thief"**

**I've had major writers block on "HSFAC" and I can't write a monster scene, which all you wanted. And on the "TORTLT" story, I forgot about it for awhile since I'm still thinking about a monster scene on my other story. **

**I wrote this one-shot so that you guys can read something while I figure things out. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this one-shot, I hope you guys review as well. And if you have any suggestions about a monster fight for "HSFAC" I would be glad and grateful if you shared it with me. Thanks again, and review!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


End file.
